Agent Double 0-0
|image = Agent Double 0-0.jpg |gender = Male |nationality = British |profession = Spy |boss = Inspector Initials the queen |affiliations = Inspector Initials' British Spy Union |first = "It's About Time!" |last = "Live and Let Drive" |voice = Damian Lewis Brian Phelps ("Live and Let Drive") }} is a British spy working for the British Spy Union who gets assigned to help Perry the Platypus defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is a very skilled spy, but seems to make things more difficult than they need to, like spies do in the movies. He finds it unusual that he's being made to work with a platypus and taken aback by the lack of details that Major Monogram gives them to find Doofenshmirtz. Life Once they find Doofenshmirtz, the evil scientist traps the secret agents in platypus-sized traps and reveals his plan: to fly Big Ben to Danville next to the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to resolve his little wristwatch problem. Upon hearing this plan, Double 0-0 ridicules it, saying that Doofenshmirtz could just buy a bigger watch or a wall clock to solve his problem than wasting his time preparing to launch Big Ben into space. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz retorts at this by saying that picking through different styles from a store would be difficult for him, and that launching the landmark will be easier for him to do. Once Doofenshmirtz leaves to enact his plan, Agent Double 0-0 uses his laser watch to burn through the metal shackle around his legs, but Perry uses a brick to hit the remote control for the trap, and Agent Double 0-0 burns his leg. Once free, he decides to go up through the inner mechanisms of the clock instead of the nearby elevator as Perry does. He finally makes it to the top, hours later, after Doofenshmirtz's plan has already been foiled by Agent P and complains about his own small watch, though he is standing on a giant clock. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Agent Double 0-0 later appears in a hotel casino in Montevillebad, where he was seen playing a casino version of tic-tac-toe against Doofenshmirtz. Needless to say, Doofenshmirtz manages to win several times in a row, resulting a frustrating Double 0-0 to leave in shame, saying that he will never play tic-tac-toe again. ("Live and Let Drive") Physical Appearance He is seen wearing a tuxedo and watch that has a built-in laser like James Bond. Background Information * The agent expresses indignation over Doofenshmirtz's methodology and reasoning, indicating that he is not used to Doofenshmirtz's level of incompetence. * He is based on (and is a parody of) James Bond - Agent Double 0-7 and strongly resembles the first bond actor, Sean Connery. * When Agent Double 0-0 introduces himself to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he says, "I am Agent Double 0-0 from Her Majesty's Secret Service." which is another clue that it is a parody of Bond. * On the episode,"It's About Time!", when Doofenshmirtz traps someone, Agent Double 0-0 got captured. * In "Live and Let Drive", Agent Double 0-0 hates to play tic-tac-toe since he's very bad at it, as Doofenshmirtz manages to beat him on it several times. Appearances *"It's About Time!" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (Cameo) *"Just Our Luck " (Cameo) *"Live and Let Drive" pl:Agent 000 Category:A Category:Males Category:Agents Category:British characters Category:European Characters Category:Background Characters